


I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend

by BustedAndBlue, Potnoodl



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fem King Dice, Lesbian, cuphead is a supportive pal, devil wont let dice be happy, lesbian fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedAndBlue/pseuds/BustedAndBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potnoodl/pseuds/Potnoodl
Summary: You always stayed out of trouble when the others around you would often seek it. However, when you catch the eye of a certain Dice you decide that maybe it's okay to take a leap of faith every now and then, even when you were guaranteed to get hurt, but what did you know? You were just a human.(Okay, so this is pretty much a Fem!Dice x Fem!Reader fic because me and my friend Potnoodl decided that there isn't enough lesbian content in this fandom. If genderbent characters aren't your thing read at your own risk)





	1. Just Look At Me The Same

You laughed along with your friends as they all spoke over each other, different stories and jokes being told all at the same time. You walked down a narrow path that could just barely fit all of them in the same row, excluding you, you followed closely behind as you listened in on the conversations as best as you could. Needless to say, you were confused, but you chose to continue as if you had an idea of what was going on. 

Sure you were there physically, but mentally you were in a completely different world. It was always that way with you, it was difficult to relate with the people your age, it was as though everything was constantly moving and changing and you were stuck in the one spot, treading along occasionally when you felt compelled to.  


'How can I relate to them?' You thought to yourself, watching them all speaking among themselves with absolute content on their faces, you wondered if they were as confused as you were about where they belonged, that maybe they were just better at hiding it. 'How can I relate to them when I'm-' 

But your thoughts were cut off as you noticed around six people had stopped in there tracks while you continued walking, they were watching you with expectant looks on their faces. You had missed something, that much was obvious, but you had no clue what. Luckily, the lost look on your face was enough for them to realise that you had completely zoned out on them. One of them, clearly irritated, sighed deeply and took it upon themselves to repeat what was said previously. 

"We're headed to the casino, are you coming with us this time?" Ah, so that was what you missed. You knew the answer but felt the need to pretend to think about your response, just to make them think you'd possibly consider it. You weren't a fool, you knew how things worked at that casino, it was sketchy business and not to mention you had been warned multiple times by others to not play with those kinds of dangers, or else before you knew it, your soul would belong to the devil himself. "I think I'll pass on that one, but I can meet you guys there once you're done" You gave your friends a gentle smile as you slowly backed away from the group, ready to head back to somewhere you could be comfortable. They simply nodded in response and began to walk ahead once more, it didn't seem as though they'd be missing you, did it?.

You hadn't been in Inkwell for too long, you moved there only recently but in the small amount of time did manage to find a group to be a part of, well, people to hang around with maybe.

The isles seemed mostly quiet, with everyone wanting to keep to themselves. You pondered for a moment at how the only really ‘loud’ part of the three isles were in the second one, where the carnival was located. 

You had been there a few times with some people your age before, however, the whole ‘loud’ and ‘lively’ atmosphere wasn’t really your thing. If anything, you would much rather just sit in the forest next to a little pond and read, enjoying the sounds of birds flying back and forth and the isolation that you found so calming ever since you were young. 

After catching yourself before you slipped into a daydream yet again, you began to make your way towards your usual spot in the forest. A tall tree that’s specific name you were although unsure of, you enjoyed the calm as you sat by it and read whatever book you had. However, you were stopped in your tracks when your eyes caught a glimpse of red and blue running about just up ahead of you, two young boys. It was Cuphead and Mugman. 

Your legs brought you further to investigate what the two were up to when they shouted your name. “Check it out!” the more enthusiastic of the two yelled while pulling up a rather strange looking stick. “What d’ya think?!” he said proudly while posing with it as if it were a wand of some sorts. “Really cool, Cuphead.” you laughed gently at the boy, letting your eyes move to the younger mug who looked more concerned than excited about his brothers find. “Say...where are all your buddies at?” Cuphead questioned you suspiciously, squinting his eyes and lowering the stick. 

“Oh, they just went off to do something else.” You thought for a moment, wondering whether or not you should tell the boys what they were away to do. “I wasn’t really up for it I guess.” You said shrugging, eventually deciding to just sit down with the two. 

Mugman watched as the cup placed his prized stick securely at his side and sat down in front of you. “Well...me and Mugs were planning to play hide and seek, you wanna join?” The eldest of the two looked up at you hopefully. You gave him the most sincerest smile possible and shook your head. “I’m alright” You responded simply, chuckling to yourself at the boys over-the-top reaction to this as he folded his arms and pouted, making a violent ‘hmph!’ noise as he did so just to get across to you how disappointed you had made him.

“I bet it would be WAY more interesting than what your friends are probably doing...all they want to do is talk about dating and...gross stuff.” Cuphead seemed visibly disgusted as he turned to his brother who nodded in agreement to what he had to say.

You looked at the two boys and thought for a brief moment. When you thought about it, you really couldn’t ever say much in those conversations, mainly for your lack of interest in that sort of thing. But partly because you always failed to see things the same way as your friends in terms of relationships. Of course you couldn’t tell them that. 

”Helloo?” You snapped out of your thoughts once more to look down at the boy who was watching you expectantly. “O-oh!...uhm yeah it probably is.” You laughed awkwardly, not being able to shake that last thought.

The cup smirked mischievously and got closer to you. “Is there anyone that you like?” he asked jokingly, of course a boy his age feels the need to know those kinds of things. “What do you mean?...” you responded, feeling rather flustered with that kind of private question being asked. 

“You know....any boys you like?” He teased more. That question. Something about that question really didn’t sit right with you. It never did. 

‘Boys?’ You thought to yourself. No. 

“I-“ You stalled and stuttered while trying to think of the correct response. Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t you just say no? The boys were looking at you with concern now, making glances at each other as if they were sending messages telepathically back and forth. 

‘It’s not that difficult to just tell them the truth.’

This wasn’t good. You hadn’t been asked this in a long time. Whenever anyone mentioned a love interest to you, you tried to avoid the question as well as you possibly could. Making up names, listing off completely random boys that you knew but had never even spoken to, you had practically mastered the art of faking it.

You could feel your heartbeat getting faster and faster, sweat starting to form on your forehead. You knew you couldn’t tell anyone about how you felt. You just couldn’t. This was just something you had to keep to yourself and never act on, it was bad. Everyone always told you it was bad.

But, you couldn’t help but feel comforted by the gentle look in the boys eyes, his intention wasn’t to be malicious, he was young, he didn’t see things the way your so called friends did.

And neither did you.

Mugman looked clearly panicked now, he violently shook the older boys shoulder. “Aw geez Cup! Y’went and upset her...” upon hearing this, Cuphead perked up slightly “I didn’t mean to!” The two boys were both suddenly a mess, yelling their apologies over each other, making it nearly impossible for you to hear them. 

You sighed deeply before laughing gently, you couldn’t help it, they truly were good kids even when they could get up to no good sometimes. Cuphead and Mugmans apologies came to an abrupt stop once you laughed at the display before you. They were watching you with wide eyes.

“It’s fine! I’m not upset it’s just...” You had never said it out loud before, you weren’t sure how to find the words to say it. Do you sugarcoat it? Do you back out and tell them it was nothing?

Or, you could just flat out say it.

“I like girls, not boys”

“Oh”

”Yeah.”

Your answer was blurted out quickly, but even so a weight you had on your shoulders for almost your whole life had just lifted right there.

Cuphead was at a loss for words, you could tell he was thinking about what to say next.

”Well...That’s fine! You’re still the same (Y/N) that always plays around with us when nobody else will, none of that matters!” 

“Yeah (Y/N) we don’t care about who you like” Mugman gave you the kindest smile and your heart practically melted, so many years in the dark and these two were the happy faces you saw the first time you stepped out the shadows, you couldn’t be happier. You smiled contently and looked down, running your fingers through a small patch of grass in front of you. 

”Some people find it a little hard to wrap their head around, but I can see you boys get it. That’s very grown up of you” There was a small pause before you continued.

”Thank you”

You kept your eyes on the ground and sat in comfortable silence with the two younger boys, well, that was until you felt the two tugging at both your arms for you to get up, you clumsily stood up and stared at them with obvious confusion.

”Where are we going?” You questioned, Cupheads reply was instant and left you almost choking.

”To find you a nice lady!”

”What?!”

And that was what brought you to pretty much all the isles in an entire day, the boys had been dragging you around, much to your constant protest, and taking you to all kinds of places. It seemed the absolute excitement of this new news was a lot for the two to take in. To be fair, they were kids, it was natural that they would get over excited about little things. But this? this was ridiculous.

Excuse me Miss, are you s-“

Cuphead went to approach a pretty young woman sitting by her lonesome on a bench though you quickly grabbed him and slapped your hand over his mouth, confusing the poor woman who was just minding her own business before the interruption.

”Haha! I’m terribly sorry about my friend here he just- Shit! Ouch?!”

Cuphead bit your hand.

You heard Mugman audibly gasp as you tried to drag the two away from the probably frightened woman.

”(Y/N) you swore!”

”Sorry, you just frightened me is all, don’t repeat what I said to anyone else or I’ll get in trouble. Anyway...”

You moved to a spot by the side where there weren’t too many people walking about and leaned down to Cuphead and Mugmans height as best as you could.

”I appreciate you two want to help, but this is something we’re going to have to keep between the three of us, okay? Because if other people found out, they might not be happy”

The boys took a moment to process what you said before staring down at their feet in an apologetic manner.

”Gee we really are sorry (Y/N)” The youngest of the two muttered. The eldest followed. “Yeah, we just wanted to help, we’re sorry”

”I know, but it’s fine! Besides, there isn’t anyone I like in that way anyhow!” You smiled before noticing the sun beginning to set, you hadn’t realised you three had been out for so long, time flies when you’re chasing after two hyperactive children.

“Well, you boys should head home, it’s getting late. I’m gonna catch up with some of my friends”

It took some convincing but eventually the boys made their way back home and and you made the walk up to the casino. Or, at least the outside area of the casino. No chance you would even set foot inside that place. It had been a while since your friends left so chances were they would be leaving round about the time that you got there.

Or, you thought so.

You stood outside the cave entrance of the Devils casino, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It began to get dark, and there was no sign of your friends, and you were starting to get frustrated.

Every 5 minutes you would mutter to yourself "5 minutes and I'm leaving" You said that around 6 times.

You sighed deeply, you weren’t doing this, not tonight. You had a busy day and you weren’t going to spend your night waiting for your friends to walk out of a casino with empty wallets whining about their losses of the evening, no chance.

So you left.

You stormed off, not even looking back at the entrance of the cave to check for one final time to see if your friends maybe decided to show. At this rate, you no longer cared. You were too angry to care. You had been nothing but kind to them and what did they do to repay you? Nothing, absolutely nothing. It wasn't even the first time something like this had happened, this was a regular occurrence, you were often excluded from plans. Maybe because you weren't willing to do the same things as them. You didn't even notice it but you had been aggressively mumbling to yourself as you made your way through the city, staring down at the ground as you ranted under your breath about your anger. That would have been a great way to let it all out, or it would have been great if you hadn't just walked right into someone and landed right on the ground. You heard multiple thuds which sounded like someone dropping multiple objects then a person hissing under their breath. Perfect. 

"Damn it, watch where you're going!" It was a woman's voice and she was clearly mad at you, of course she was.

"Listen I'm sorry but you could have just moved out of the way, I clearly wasn't paying-" You shot your head up to meet the strangers eyes, they were bright emerald and absolutely seething with rage, but they were beautiful.

"Uh...Attention" As you spoke she was angrily picking up her items that had fallen to the floor, multiple bags that looked as though they were from some high end shops in the city. While she did this you took the opportunity to get a closer look at her appearance, one of her most noticeable traits being the dice head, her nose was an adorable purple colour as well as her cheeks, this didn't exactly match her mood at the time but maybe she wasn't always this irritated. It seemed as though she truly enjoyed the colour purple...a lot, she was fully clad in it. Her suit included many different shades of the colour, it looked incredibly fancy and you wondered to yourself what her profession might be.

"Yes, It would seem you weren't" She raised an eyebrow at you curiously before attempting to dust herself off, still with multiple large bags in hand.

"If any of these things are broken the boss'll have my head...literally. And I'll have you to blame" Was that supposed to be a joke?

You wanted to apologise, you really did, but of course, your throat disagreed with that and had gone completely dry, you were so nervous in the presence of this woman.

"You make excellent conversation, Doll" She remarked smugly as she swiftly made her way past you.

"Doll?..." You muttered, watching the tall woman take her exit, you watched until you could no longer see her. You were absolutely mesmerised by her. She was such a mysterious soul with just the few words that she said to you.How were you supposed to find her again? You didn't even know her name.

But maybe, somebody else did.

Your friends were always taking risks, maybe it was your turn now.


	2. Tell Me Something Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your curiosity gets the best of you and you decide to go seek out the woman you had bumped into yesterday, however, your friends seem quite against it.

There were those thoughts again. Whizzing about at hundreds of miles per hour all around your head. You didn’t know how to make them go away. Or why they were there in the first place.

You had woken up and gotten ready for the day, throwing together an outfit consisting of a sundress and a sunhat to go with it. You analysed yourself in your mirror, before dragging yourself downstairs and out of the door.

There was something about that woman you accidentally bumped into yesterday that wouldn’t leave your head. Her all-purple outfit, her manners, even her face radiated absolute elegance. You had never seen anyone in all of the Inkwell Isles that looked quite as astonishing as her. 

You had just come out to your two best friends the previous day and they were completely fine with it. They were more than happy to stay friends with you. The boys were never one to judge, you knew this clearly. Yet some form of deep appreciation still arises inside when you think about how caring they truly are towards their friend. 

You had travelled to your usual spot in the forest. It wasn’t far from where your house was situated so that made it easier to get to. Hopefully a calm trip to the woods would help clear your mind from all of these thoughts that have been pestering you all morning. 

The usual spot by the river was vacant as always, you made your way over to the patch of grass and sat yourself down.

You let your mind wander again, thinking about the events of yesterday. Your so-called ‘friends’ that left you to go to that casino and had the nerve to not come and find you afterwards. 

‘Maybe they couldn’t find me and went home’ You thought before immediately forgetting about the possibility. They said they would meet you there. And you waited.

You wondered whether you would see them again or not. You didn’t want to see them again, not after how they treated you.

Just the thought of them finding out who you truly were almost sent you into a panic. You didn’t want anyone to know that part of yourself, Cuphead and Mugman were the one exception you had to this as they were still young and most supportive of their friend.

They wouldn’t leave you, at least.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard footsteps inching their way closer to you. You snapped out of your intense daydream and turned around, to only be faced with Cuphead and his brother Mugman in a crouched position, probably getting ready to sneak up on you.

“Hey Y/N!” The cup laughed nervously as he stood up straight.

You just laughed at his innocent smile. You were glad that they had come to block those horrible thoughts from your head for a while.

“What are you two doing?” You questioned.

“Cuppy told me to join in! I didn’t want to scare you, i promise!” The smaller mug pleaded. 

The eldest simply shrugged and sat down across from you, his younger brother following suit. 

“Well, what brings ya here then?” Cuphead asked, folding his legs into a basket and resting his head onto his hands.

Your eyes went back and forth looking at the two, “I just come here when i’m bored, that’s all.” You answered.

The cup glared at you questioningly before responding with yet another question, “Well, where are your other buddies at? They not talkin’ to you no more or somethin’?” This time with a bit more concern in his voice.

Them. You really didn’t want to think about them again. You didn’t want to even be associated with them. 

“I guess we aren’t talking much anymore.....” You responded vaguely.

The two brothers sat in ground of you looked at each other with concern on their face. They both went in to give you a hug. 

“Aw gosh, we’re sorry to hear that Y/N!” Mugman exclaimed, hugging you even tighter. It kind of started to hurt now.

“It’s fine, no need to worry about me. Anyway, I met a pretty looking lady yesterday while i was on my way home!” You said back, letting them get off of you and sit back to their original positions.

The two gasped “Well? Well? Who is it?!” Cuphead clearly showing great enthusiasm in his voice now, frantically waving his fists up in down in anticipation to your answer.

You took a minute to think back on the events that took place yesterday, almost forgetting that the whole reason you two met was of your own ignorance when bumping into her. 

“She was quite tall....” You began, the brothers listening intently.

“Go on....” The cup said, still listening closely to what you were going to say next.

“She seemed to really enjoy the colour purple too,” You thought back to her appearance more. Her purple suit that seemed to be in all different shades of the colour being the most prominent.

At this point the bothers tilted their head, clearly confused by this new addition of information you had provided.

“And her face....” You thought, her looks mixed with her silky smooth voice seemed to be like that of an angels. You were absolutely smitten by this woman’s charm. 

The eldest eventually spoke up out of the silence that had fallen while you thought more. 

“That wouldn’t be Queen Dice you’re talkin’ about....would it?” The brother asked cautiously. 

....’Queen dice?’ So that’s who she was meant to be? That would explain quite a lot actually. Her appearance was nothing more than sophisticated, she was absolutely stunning. 

“I’m assuming so, she did have a dice for a head,” You said thinking a little more, not paying attention to the brothers almost horrified reaction.

“I bumped into her on my way home.” Your eyes met with them once more. “What, is something wrong about her or something?” You asked innocently, still wondering why they were reacting in such a way.

“She’s bad news!” The younger brother blurted out. 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t even think about messing with her. She’s the manager of the Devils Casino at the edge of the Isles, and she’s well known to be good pals with the devil himself!” The cup warned. 

The manager? At that Casino? Now things were starting to make a lot more sense. The thoughts started to flood back into your head of who she was, at least some of your burning questions had been answered, but not all of them.

You just gave the two a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, I promise i won’t get myself into any sort of trouble involving that casino.”

The boys just smiled and nodded, seeming completely satisfied with your answer.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of listening to the boys ramble on about stories from their earlier childhood that the elder kettle told them about.

You just listened to them until the time came where the boys, much to their disappointment, had to go for dinner. 

You were making your way back to the direction of your house when you stopped. 

A group of people had passed you, very well-dressed as if they were heading out somewhere for the night. 

That’s when it hit you that they were probably going to that Casino.

The place where you were completely warned against not to go, however, your curiosity got the best of you and you eventually found yourself following the crowd.

You were straying behind them as to not look suspicious, hanging behind like you had always done so with your past friend group. 

The group passed the tracks and made their way down the stairs into the abyss. As much as you really didn’t want to go in, you pushed past the fears inside your head that were telling you to stop and went in. 

The building was grand, lights flashing everywhere with an ominous sign that read ‘The Devils Casino’ outside of it. You looked to your right and saw a separate building in the shape of a particular chess piece.

Wow, this place was really serious about that whole ‘hell’ gimmick that they had going on. 

Your legs dragged you up the red carpeted stairs and through the main doors.

Instantly, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit you like a truck. Not to mention the immense heat that overwhelmed you as well.

There were many game tables in front of you, and to the far right there was a bar where patrons were chatting amongst themselves.

You had lost that group you originally followed here, so making any slight conversation with anyone was deemed impossible at this point. 

It wasn’t as if you were speaking to them anyway.

You slowly made your way past the tables up the the slot machines where significantly less patrons seemed to be.

You weren’t meant to be here. You clearly didn’t fit in with the rest of the drunken people around you. 

This was all getting to be a bit too much, you went to turn around and walk back towards the main floor when you bump into someone again. Great.

“Oh i’m so sorry, i wasn’t looking-“ You look up to be faced with the same woman from yesterday, looking at you with the same annoyed scowl on her face as when you made her drop her items in the city. 

“Oh my, well if isn’t the bumbling klutz from yesterday,” The taller woman remarked.

“What brings you here then?” She questioned, raising and eyebrow and putting on a smirk that seemed all too natural to her. But god did it make you feel like a nervous wreck, her bright emerald eyes staring right at you. 

“I.....uh...” You stuttered, you really couldn’t think of what to say. 

You noticed her patience decreasing as she awaited an answer.

C’mon there must have been something in that head of yours. Anything, say anything.

“I was looking for a job.” You suddenly said, eyes wide and face as red as anything.

The woman raised an eyebrow once again, “Well, why didn’t you say so?” The dice remarked, before turning away and clasping her hands neatly behind her back.

“Follow me to my office.” She said back, walking ahead as you scrambled to follow behind her.

The walk seemed like ages. You both walked through the grand hallways of the casino, not many people came here as this seemed to be a place more for employees and professional occasions. 

Queen Dice eventually stopped in front of a door which was at the end of the corridor, unlocking it and letting you enter the room first before closing the door behind you both. 

She made her way over to a desk and pulled out a chair for you to sit on across from it.

You sat down awkwardly, trying to figure out a comfortable enough position to sit in before the other woman eventually spoke up,

“So, what makes you think you’re suitable enough to work here?” The woman said while resting her head on her hands which were clasped together.

————

The very short-notice interview felt like it lasted forever. It wasn’t helping that your heart was beating incredibly fast the entire time due to being in the presence of the woman you had been told many terrible things about by the brothers.

You couldn’t help but feel even more drawn to her after being told this however, as this made her seem even more mysterious than she already was. 

To your surprise, Queen Dice decided that you were somehow suited for the job and accepted you despite the lack of resume or anything backing up those so-called ‘skills’ you said you had.

Apparently this was the case due to not a lot of people really wanting to work in a place that was owned by the devil himself.

Funny that.

She informed you about working hours and what area you will be placed in. To your luck you were landed with the job as a waitress for patrons around the tables.

You left the building later that night with a new uniform consisting of a plain white blouse, black pencil skirt and black bow tie to go with it in hand.

Queen dice was still a complete mystery of a person to you however. You had to learn more about her, to answer the burning questions that have been bothering you for the past two days. 

You were still extremely anxious about starting your job the next day. You laid in bed that night thinking about what you were going to do, and how you could get these very confusing thoughts out of your head. 

How you were going to explain this new situation you had landed yourself in to the boys you didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a while huh?  
> I’ll try see if i can write this more often but i’m not sure since this fandom is basically stone dead lmao


End file.
